HMV: Chillin' Like A Villain
Dedicated to: *CoolZDanethe5th, KARDisney, Jacob Allen, TheTrueDisneyKing5th Productions, ZacTheBear SurmanReturns5th, & strongdrew941. *Feel free to do your own version. *In honor of the 20th anniversary of "The King and I (1999)". Song: *Chillin’ Like a Villain Song from: *"Descendants 2" Clips/Years/Companies: *Hercules (@1997 Disney) *VeggieTales (LarryBoy and the Bad Apple; @1993-2015 Big Idea) *Shrek 2 (@2004 Dreamworks) *Coraline (@2009 Laika/Focus Features) *Littlest Pet Shop (What, Meme Worry? & Door-Jammed; @2012-2016 Hasbro) *Home on the Range (@2004 Disney) *The 7D (Itsy Bitsy Spider Fighters; @2014-2016 Disney) *Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic's Song; @1993-1996 DIC) *Despicable Me 2 (@2013 Illumination/Universal) *The High Fructose Adventures of Annoying Orange (I'm an Evil Broccoli; @2012-2014 Cartoon Network) *Mr. Peabody & Sherman (@2014 Dreamworks) *Paddington (@2014 Heyday Films/StudioCanal) *The Mighty B! (Dragonflies; @2008-2011 Nickelodeon) *Cats & Dogs: The Revenge of Kitty Galore (@2010 Warner Bros./Village Roadshow Pictures) *Cats & Dogs (@2001 Warner Bros./Village Roadshow Pictures) *Super Mario World (Gopher Bash; @1991 DIC) *Webkinz Go Trick or Treating (@2008 Webkinz Studios/strawberry516) *The Simpsons (Treehouse of Horror IX; @1989- 20th Century Fox) *Johnny Test (Johnny Trick or Treat; @2005-2014 Teletoon) *Garfield's Halloween Adventure (@1985 CBS) *The Wizard of Oz (@1939 MGM/Warner Bros.) *DuckTales (The Shadow War!; @2017- Disney) *Aladdin (Eye of the Beholder; @1994-1995 Disney) *Grojband (Dreamreaver; @2013-2015 Teletoon) *Pippi Longstocking (@1997 Warner Bros.) *Christmas Is Here Again (@2007 Easy to Dream Productions) *Rock-A-Doodle (@1991 MGM) *The Penguins of Madagascar (The Return of the Revenge of Dr. Blowhole; @2008-2015 Nickelodeon/Dreamworks) *Casper (@1995 Universal) *Total Drama (Scarlett Fever; @2007-2014 Teletoon) *Stoked (Board and Confused; @2009-2013 Teletoon) *Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (@1937 Disney) *The King and I (@1999 Warner Bros.) *The Brave Little Toaster (@1987 Disney/Hyperion Pictures) *The Boxtrolls (@2014 Focus Features) *The Suite Life of Zack & Cody (The Ghost of Suite 613; @2005-2008 Disney) *Jack Frost (@1979 Rankin/Bass) *Hey Arnold!: The Movie (@2002 Paramount/Nickelodeon Movies) *My Little Pony: The Movie (@2017 Lionsgate/Hasbro) *The Aristocats (@1970 Disney) *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (My Big Fat Spy Wedding; @2002-2006 Nickelodeon) *Star vs. the Forces of Evil (St. Olga's Reform School for Wayward Princesses; @2015-2019 Disney) *The Best Pals Hand Movie (@2018 Drew G. Productions) *Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted (@2012 Dreamworks) *How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World (@2019 Dreamworks) *My Life as a Teenage Robot (Designing Women; @2003-2009 Nickelodeon) *Zig & Sharko (Heat Wave; @2010- Xilam) *The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland (@1999 Columbia) *Santa Claus Is Comin' to Town (@1970 Rankin/Bass) *Atlantis: The Lost Empire (@2001 Disney) *Wallace & Gromit: A Matter of Loaf and Death (@2008 Aardman) *Horton Hears a Who! (@2008 Blue Sky/20th Century Fox) *The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle (Stink of Fear: Chapter Three; @2018- Dreamworks) *The Prince of Egypt (@1998 Dreamworks) *Annoying Orange (Chiller; @2009- Daneboe) *The Amazing World of Gumball (The Ghouls; @2011-2019 Cartoon Network) *Puppy Dog Pals (Haunted Howl-oween; @2017- Disney) *OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes (Monster Party; @2017-2019 Cartoon Network) *Inside Out (@2015 Disney/Pixar) Category:Eli Wages Category:TheCartoonMan12 Category:Halloween Music Videos Category:Music Video Spoofs